


Roller Derby Madness

by fresne



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roller Derby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresne/pseuds/fresne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Abominable Brides are the best damned roller derby league in the UK.</p><p>221b</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roller Derby Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Technically, already posted in Alternative Universe with 221b, but I'm reposting for anyone specifically looking for our ladies.
> 
> Janine Donleavy - Jacknife Jan  
> Sarah Sawyer - Sawblade Sal  
> Molly Hooper - Molly WhallopHer  
> Sally Donovan - Allie VonCarnage  
> Mary Morstan - Smasher DeMorte  
> Irene Adler - Whiphand Adder  
> Soo Lin Yao - Liminator Soo
> 
> Credit to Solrosan for the tumblr post idea/image, and hopefully many other fics spawned from this one.  
> http://solrosan.tumblr.com/post/145797331572

The Abominable Brides, the best Roller Derby team in the UK, took positions. Their Jammer, Liminator Soo, crouched low behind the pivot line. Jacknife Jan was playing pivot. The blockers, Allie VonCarnage, Smasher DeMorte, and Whiphand Adder shouted genial abuse at their frequent rivals, the Intemperance League. 

Sawblade Sal and Molly WhallopHer cooled it on the bench. Their Jam would come soon enough. 

The whistle shrieked. 

Jacknife Jan's and Smasher DeMorte put in a solid block on Mia Sockem, and Liminator Soo slipped on by. Lead Jammer in a Jam not three seconds done. 

Whiphand Adder and Allie VonCarnage skated in woven precision, blocking the Intemperance Brigade's Jammer, Scarmeleon. 

Liminator Soo came around. 

Allie VonCarnage whistled. 

Whiphand Adler spun on her wheels. Hands catching Liminator Soo's. Whiphand Adder was mistress of the Whip. Tossed Liminator Soo out front of the pack. Point to the Abominable Brides. 

Gruffindor and Pia Messy goatherded Jacknife Jan, crowding her on both sides. But Smasher DeMorte was on to them. Blocking the blockers. She yelled, "Don't put baby in a pen," and block checked Gruffindor. 

"Love you sweetie," shouted Jacknife Jan as the whistle blew ending the Jam. 

Sawblade Sal and Molly Whalloper got ready for their turn for mayhem. 

They all chanted, "Bow to the Abominable Brides."


End file.
